1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of dishwashers and, more particularly, to a seal provided on a lid of a drawer-type dishwasher for preventing washing fluid from escaping from a wash tub.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In general, dishwashers having pull-out drawers are known in the art. In some cases, the dishwasher will include an upper, pull-out drawer defining a wash tub for washing smaller objects such as glassware, utensils, small plates and the like, and a lower, conventional-type dishwasher for washing larger objects such as plates. In other cases, the dishwasher will include upper and lower pull-out wash tubs, or just simply be provided with a single pull-out type wash tub. In any event, the pull-out wash tub must include a lid having a water-tight seal to prevent washing fluid from leaking from the dishwasher during a washing operation.
In certain known prior art, the lid is pivotally mounted to the dishwasher above the pull-out wash tub. With this arrangement, the lid is elevated from the wash tub when the drawer is withdrawn from the dishwasher, and lowered onto the wash tub when the drawer is inserted back into the dishwasher. This design requires a seal or gasket to be provided either on the lid or about an upper portion of the wash tub.
In accordance with some arrangements, once the lid is positioned over the wash tub, a seal is inflated with air to ensure a proper, water tight fit. In general, this arrangement requires a compressor and tubing that are interconnected to the seal. If a failure occurs in any of these components, the overall seal will fail, allowing washing fluid to escape from the wash tub. In addition, as the inflatable seal is subjected to repeated operation in a somewhat harsh environment, over time the seal can become brittle and develop a leak.
Other arrangements employ a seal having a bellows or compression pad that is forced against an upper portion of the wash tub. In a manner similar to that described above, the compressive forces that are applied to the compression pad can eventually cause the seal to warp and possibly allow washing fluid to escape from the wash tub.
Regardless of the existence of seals in the prior art, there still exists a need for an improved sealing arrangement for a wash tub lid of a drawer-type dishwasher. More specifically, there exists a need for a sealing arrangement that is able to withstand repeated applications of compression force without allowing a substantial portion of the compression force to be transferred to a sealing surface, thereby enhancing the effective useful life of the sealing arrangement.